


soulmates is obviously the answer

by booksameliad



Series: flawed. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: ALSO IT STARTS OUT FUCKING ANGSTY, Angst, BUT THEY'RE THERE OKAY, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, also, and he and thomas become bffs after this story, hence the teen wolf thingy, like the fake thing is for like five to ten minutes, like the last four are barely there, that waiter dude is scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 06:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13405248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksameliad/pseuds/booksameliad
Summary: they haven't seen each other for about seven years, but they're still best friends. and they also become more than that.





	soulmates is obviously the answer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tommys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommys/gifts).



> okay so this is inspired by the amazing newtmos' soulmate au on tumblr, so check them out!

newt and thomas are best friends. they’re never seen without the other, and if you see one laughing, it’s usually because of the other one. thomas is always smiling, especially when he sees newt, and newt is usually smiling, because of thomas’ contagious smile. they were the inseparable duo.

 

newt would always be bringing books for thomas, and thomas would bring blank paper for newt to draw on. they would sit together in every class that they could, and the ones that they couldn’t, they would get minho to pass the things. he would mutter about how much of a married couple they are, but would pass the things.

 

they seemed normal, for the years they knew each other and went to the same school. they both went to the same (awful) preschool, both went to the same elementary school, and went to the same middle school. newt had moved with his family to the town when he was 4, so he was barely in the preschool, but thomas wanted to know the new boy, so he talked to the boy on the last week he would be in the school, and found that he wanted to be friends with the british boy.

 

then, on the first day of kindergarten, newt was in the seat beside him, smiling brightly when he realized he knew the boy. he smiled back, and the friendship blossomed, all the mothers and fathers hearing about was the two. they hung out as much as they could, and luckily, they lived in the same neighborhood, so it wasn’t much of a problem.

 

at least, it wasn’t a problem until the first day of summer, the year they would be starting ninth grade.

 

newt had to refuse an invitation to hang out at thomas’ house, because he had to clean his room until he could hang out with anyone. thomas accepted the excuse, but walked over to newts’ house, planning to ask mrs. reed if newt could be excused from the work for a couple of hours, because newt has looked down the past few days, and he feels like this will help him, so that he could get a smile on his face, and then he would really help him. the only problem is, he never got to the front door.

 

he stopped, ten feet away from the porch, before pulling his phone out of his pocket, dialing 911. he answered all the woman's’ questions as he started to cry. he didn’t hang up, but stuffed his phone into his pocket, falling onto his knees as the sobs broke out, blurring his vision.

 

the paramedics arrived less than five minutes later, gathering the broken best friend onto a stretcher and loading him into the ambulance as thomas stayed a mess on the driveway. one of the medics, brenda, he later sees on her name tag, helps him up, pulling him into the back of the ambulance before closing the door. he cries on her shoulder, and she does her best to help him.

 

the fourteen year old boy sits alone in the waiting room, anxiously tapping his feet and the chairs. he can’t sit still. he’s always doing something, like pacing around the room or tapping something. eventually, teresa, minho, sonya, and aris come into the room, sitting down together because they know when thomas gets like this, it isn’t good to bother him.

 

all of their parents wait outside, knowing that the teens will need to have a little bit of time together. mrs. and mr. holloway are talking to mr. and mrs. reed, and all the parents are crying.

 

eventually, a few hours later, the nurse approaches mr. and mrs. reed, telling them that their son is out of surgery. “his right wrist and left ankle are broken, but within couple months, if he keeps the cast on, they’ll heal, and will work properly. his legs and arms are bloody, since the pavement scratched them, but we’ve wiped off all the blood. there are quite a few bandages on him, but that’s mostly so that he doesn’t aggravate other injuries.” she informed them as they walked out of the room and down a hallway, stopping in front of a hospital room.

 

she opens the door, and smiles sadly at them. “there are tissues on the table near the window, and if he wakes up or something is happening, the middle button on the remote that’s near the bed will call one of us down.”

 

she swiftly left, retracing her footsteps as thomas pulled at his hair, his friends anxiously watching him.

 

“how can i be fine? my best friend just tried to kill himself, i arrived too late, and he could potentially die in the next few days! and it’ll all be my fault because i didn’t act fast enough!”

 

“thomas, stop. it’s not your fault.”

 

“then why do i feel like it is?” thomas cried, and sonya wrapped her arm around him.

 

“i don’t know, thomas. but it isn’t, hear me? if it’s your fault, it’s just as much as mine.”  


reed opened the car door, grabbing the bag before closing the door. he walked up the steps of the porch, knocking on the door. he waited a moment, but just before he was going to raise his fist, mrs. holloway opened the door, and he handed her the bag.

 

“newt wanted thomas to have it.”

 

she nodded her head in understanding, before saying, “thank you.” he shook her hand before walking back down the steps, getting into the driver’s seat and closing the door. he drove away, and she could see newt’s face looking back at her from the back window, and she raised her hand, waving to the boy.

 

she closed the door, setting the bag down before locking the door. she grabbed the bag, walking up the steps until she got to the second floor, then walked along the hallway until she arrived at the door to thomas’ room. she knocked on the door, and waited until thomas opened the door. she handed the bag to him, and all she said was, “newt wanted you to have this.”

 

he closed the door, pulling everything out the bag and putting everything where he wanted it to belong. then, he clutched the blanket that was in the bag and cried, wishing that newt was beside him, holding him until he was done.

 

but he wasn’t.

  
  
  


thomas fiddled with his jacket as he walked along the sidewalk, looking around for an actually good on-campus restaurant. he glanced at _sorcerer’s prelude_ and though, “eh, might as well.” he stepped inside, immediately feeling the heat as he brushed some of the snow off his shoulders. he glanced the sign, noticing it said that you can seat yourself, so he looked around, trying to find a one-man table, until he heard voices.

 

and then his eyes landed on the family blond, and he wants to say it’s him, desperately wants to, but he can’t until he talks to him and gets to actually be with him again.

 

“are you _still_ waiting for someone, or would you like to order first?” the male, scott (thomas can barely see the name tag, but he can see) asks the blond boy (it can’t be newt, or else they would’ve run into each other by now, right? same college, same age, so they would’ve had at least one class together. also, newt’s not the only blond in the world. there’s more than one blond) and thomas hears him reply, hears him say something along the lines of “oh, he’ll be here soon, it’s okay.” and he just knows. knows that that means that he’s been waiting for probably a hour for a boy that isn’t going to appear, so he walks towards the table, pulling out a chair and sitting down as he starts apologizing for not arriving soon.

 

“all the snow made it hard to drive, sorry. i had to go slow, or else risk dying.” he gives newt a hug, who is half-glaring, half-smiling at him.

 

scott glares at him suspiciously before finally walking away, thomas nervously turns to the blo- newt, not the blond boy, newt.

 

“bitch, what the fuck.”

 

“i’m sorry!” thomas raised his hands up, whispering the entire time. “i really am sorry! i was just going to get a one man table and then i saw you, heard that your date hadn't arrived, so i thought i should help!"

 

“yeah, but we haven’t seen each other since fuckin’ eighth grade, then you come in here, sitting down at my table and acting like you are my date, even though it’s been six or seven years since we saw each other!”

 

thomas ran his hands through his hair. “well, now we look like the angry couple arguing about nothing.”

 

“oh my god, tommy. why.”

 

“what would you like to drink?”

 

and there he is. scott, the boy that, if thomas was brave enough to approach after the “date” (is it a real date? he still likes newt, it could be a real one if he believed enough), he bets that they would become like best friends.

 

“diet dr. pepper.” he anxiously smiles, going back to hold habits, tapping the table when he has nothing else to do. he desperately wants to get his phone out, but that would be rude to do, right? getting on your phone when you’re supposed to be talking to your date.

 

“water, please.”

 

after scott walks away and they’re both silent, with the two on their phones (newt took his out and thomas was so happy because that meant it wasn’t rude to get on his phone in front of newt.) until thomas sets his phone down and takes a deep (is it deep? if it is, is it too deep? is he being too anxious in front of his childhood best friend newt, who he hasn’t seen for about seven years? the answer to the last one is yes, and the others, he doesn't know) breath.

 

“so, is this like a real date between us or a fake one?”

 

newt just slowly looks up, a questioning look on his face.

 

“why do you a-ask?” newt pulls at his collar, feeling hot inside the warm restaurant.

 

“well, it might be because i have a crush on you.” thomas eyes widened. he didn’t mean to say that. he _so_ didn’t mean to say that.

 

he stood up, pushing his chair into the table. “i’m sorry, i’ll leave now and never return.”

 

“tommy, no!” he paused, turning to look at newt. “just, sit down, please?”

 

he sighed, pulling the chair out and sitting down. he didn’t say anything as newt didn’t say anything.

 

“look.” newt sighed. “just, i’ve kinda had a crush on you since we were best friends in elementary and you saying that is kinda shocking. wouldn’t you react like that if your longtime crush said that they’ve had a crush on you for a long time?”

 

“that _is_ how i’m reacting.”

 

“oh, yeah.”

 

it was silent.

 

“so, is this like a real date?”

 

newt smiled.

 

“i guess it is.”

 

“okay, sorry to interrupt, but my coworkers have been secretly listening to you guys, and we all want to give this to you. on the house.”

 

they both looked up to see scott standing there, two bowls with a piece of cake in his hands. he set them down, and gave them a small smile as he stood back up.

 

“so, what do you want to eat?”


End file.
